<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New School New Me by sexuallyconfused</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540734">New School New Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallyconfused/pseuds/sexuallyconfused'>sexuallyconfused</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hosie, No Magic AU, Slow Burn, i might make the next chapters longer if this one does ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallyconfused/pseuds/sexuallyconfused</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Hope's first day at her new school. She previously attended a school in New Orleans where here family lives, but she was doing so poorly that they decided to send her to a well known boarding school in their hometown. Their connection to the headmaster assured her a spot in the school despite her academic history.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive down to this new town was not what Hope Mikaelson had expected. When she entered the city, she saw that it was nothing more than a random suburban city. Nothing impressive, just a mediocre town with a church, a few neighborhoods, a grocery store, and two schools. It can go unsaid that she was unimpressed, but not surprised in the slightest. Of course, her family would send her somewhere like this. Not many distractions, so she can't find an excuse to ignore her schoolwork. In all honesty, she couldn't be happier they sent her here. living at home was unbearable, constantly being around them only reminded her of what she had been missing, what she lost. It's time for her to start over and live her best life in this new town.</p><p>When she arrived at the new school, she did not expect what she first saw. It was a mansion, nothing like the schools in New Orleans. There were kids running around, playing tag in the grass, and some kids her age walking around in groups like they were already settled in on their first day.</p><p>'Idiot, of course they know each other this is a boarding school they must have practically grown up together. Making friends might be a little more difficult than I expected,' Hope thought as she observed her new home.</p><p>As soon as the driver opened the door for her, she went to the trunk to get her bags and head inside. When she got to the door, it opened practically soon as she knocked, and was surprisingly greeted by two seemingly chipper girls.</p><p>"Hi, I assume you're our new student, Hope! My name is Lizzie, and this is my sister Josie," the blonde said as she gestured toward her brunette counterpart.</p><p>Josie reached her hand out to the new student and said, "Hi, nice to meet you. Would you like to come inside?" with a welcoming smile.</p><p>Hope hesitantly shook the girl's hand with her right and stepped inside with her bags in the left. Instead of answering she directed a shy smile at the brunette and proceeded to follow the blond who had apparently already started the tour. Unfortunately, the tour wasn't very helpful to Hope, as she found it hard to focus on what Lizzie was saying. She talked so fast that Hope accidentally started to tune her out and divert her attention to the quieter tour guide. Hope noticed immediately how pretty Josie was, and found it difficult not to look at her. Josie seemed oblivious to the attention, but Lizzie must have noticed something because she said something that immediately snapped Hope out of it.</p><p>With squinted eyes the blonde said, "Are you gonna ignore me and stare at my sister the whole time, or should I just stop talking and leave you to it?"</p><p>"Wh... What?" Hope quietly asked with surprise, completely unaware that she had been staring.</p><p>"Oh my God, Lizzie! you can't say stuff like that you don't even know her yet." Josie said in defense.</p><p>A blush quickly overtook Hope's cheeks as she desperately tried to avoid eye contact with the twins which became easier once Lizzie scoffed and stormed off to the library.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that, I really am. She can be a bit rude when she isn't getting any attention," the brunette whispered to the recently humiliated Hope.</p><p>When she looked up, Hope met Josie's eyes and saw a sincere smile spread across the girl's lips.</p><p>"No, it's fine. I should have been paying attention."</p><p>There's a long awkward pause in conversation between the two until Hope abruptly breaks it.</p><p>"Um... do you think you could show me my room?" she asks in hopes to end the tour early after that exchange.</p><p>Noticing her desperation to get out of the situation, Josie nodded her head with a small smile and lead the new student to her room. Promptly, they arrived at a dorm room numbered 906. Josie then opened the door with a key that she handed to Hope after she had finished using it and pointed her hands at the door cueing Hope to open it. The inevitable touch of hands shared between them didn't go unnoticed by Hope. It made her nervous and so she smiled at the brunette and quickly shoved the key into her pocket. When she opened the door, Hope observed her new room with wide eyes. It was a large room with a bed, a desk, a TV hung on the wall across from the bed, a blue carpet taking up most of the floor, and a bedside table. Hope raised her eyebrow upon entering the room. It was big and empty, plenty of space to decorate how she pleased. </p><p>"I thought I was supposed to get a roommate," Hope said as she noticed the absence of another desk and bed.</p><p>"We had an extra room. Two of our seniors who had this room graduated last year, so you get it all to yourself," Josie replied.</p><p>"Oh."</p><p>"Hey, I could ask my dad to move you into a room with someone else if you want. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to."</p><p>"No! No, don't worry I'm more than okay with having my own space," Hope said. "Wait, did you say your dad?"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, He's the headmaster here."</p><p>"I guess that makes you a family friend."</p><p>"I guess it does..." Josie repeats as she looks at hope with a nervous smile. "My sister, too right?"</p><p>"I don't know how much of a <em>friend</em> she wants be with me," Hope says followed by a nervous chuckle.</p><p>"Hey, she's a lot nicer once you get to know her," Josie says as she tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, "I promise."</p><p>For some reason, a promise from Josie Saltzman made Hope feel better about making friends with Lizzie. Although, she really only wanted to be closer to Josie. Something about her just made Hope believe that she's a trustworthy and non-judgmental person. 'Maybe it was the sincerity in her eyes when she says anything that comes out of her mouth. Ugh, I'm being weird. She's probably just being nice because her dad asked her to' Hope thought as she dropped her bags on her bed and began to unpack.</p><p>"Well I'll leave you to it, Hope. Of course, unless you want some help unpacking?"</p><p>"Don't worry about it, but when I start to think about decorating, I'll be sure to come to you first," Hope replies with a smile.</p><p>The invitation gave Josie very unexpected butterflies, which she ignored, and as she walked out of the room she reached into her pocket and left a piece of paper on Hope's desk. Finally, she said, "I'll hold you to it, and this is in case you need a friend," she said with a wink as she glanced over to the slip of paper on Hope's desk. With one last smile at Hope, she was out of the room.</p><p>Hope decided to wait to unpack what that wink could mean until later and focus her attention on the slip of paper the brunette mysteriously placed on her empty desk. With hesitation, Hope picked up the slip and smiled when she saw ten digits on the paper. Her previous doubts were starting to go away, but not completely. 'Maybe this school wont be all that bad,' she thought as she smiled at the paper.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New Friends (Maybe)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hope meets MG and talks to Josie and Lizzie again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To Josie from Hope: </p><p>Hey, I'm all unpacked, I was wondering if you would still help me out with decorating. </p><p>From Josie: </p><p>Of course, when should I come over? :) </p><p>From Hope: </p><p>I was actually hoping you would show me some antique stores around here so I can get a little inspiration. How does tomorrow after school sound? </p><p>From Josie: </p><p>Sounds like a plan!! They don't normally assign homework on the first day anyway, so we should have plenty of time to look around. </p><p>From Hope: </p><p>Cool see you then. </p><p><b> Monday </b> </p><p>'I totally forgot that I actually have to do homework in the first place, the thought didn't even cross my mind. What if she thinks I just don't do homework now, that I'm just some lazy idiot,' Hope thought to herself as she paced around her empty room.  </p><p>"Oh my God, Hope, no need to overthink things again, she probably thought nothing of it. You're stressed over nothing," Hope says aloud in hopes of reasoning with her mind that's going a mile a minute. This seems to help; she decides to take a seat on her bed and just breathe. Fortunately, this leads her to notice the first thing about her room that she needs to change. These boring bed sheets are gonna have to go. </p><p>At breakfast the next morning Lizzie has already started her ridicule of the innocent. Only this morning her victim is no random student, but her twin sister Josie. </p><p>"Jo. You can't seriously be considering actually hanging out with that weirdo." </p><p>"Stop it, she's not a weirdo. I think she's just a little shy and needs a friend." </p><p>"Oh, come on. She was practically drooling over you during the entire school tour. That's freaking weird and you know it." </p><p>"Maybe she just wants to be my friend, no need to make assumptions. The girl barely said a word to you, just give her a chance Liz." </p><p>"Whatever, you can talk to her all you want. I'm just warning you; she gives me weird vibes." </p><p>With that, Josie rested her case in favor of Hope and decided to eat her food. In all honesty, Josie was very excited about her plans for this evening. She wanted to know more about Hope and hanging out with her one on one was the best way to do that. Plus, she gets to help decorate her room. 'She can't be that bad, I'm sure after we hang out today, I can introduce her to a few friends she'll feel welcomed and open up,' Josie ponders as time ticks away. </p><p>"Hello, earth to Josie. Time to go to class" Lizzy sarcastically teases, trying to get her sister's attention. </p><p>"Shit!" Josie says as she looks down at her phone. "I didn't realize what time it was." </p><p>Quickly she throws away her garbage and grabs her bag and heads toward her first period class. </p><p>By lunch time, Hope realizes that going to the cafeteria is going to be inevitable if she doesn't want to starve. So, she quickly walks through almost every hall in the school, looking for the cafeteria. 'Jesus, I really wasn't paying attention to that tour. Maybe it would have actually been helpful.' Seeing this girl's obvious bewilderment, another student approaches her in hopes of helping. He speed-walks in order to catch up to her and when he finally does, he shyly taps her shoulder to get her attention. </p><p>"Hey, sorry I saw that you looked a little confused. Do you need help finding something."? </p><p>"Geez was it that obvious?" hope says with a chuckle. "I actually do need help finding the cafeteria if you don't mind showing me." </p><p>"That's no problem at all, it's actually my lunch period now so I can walk you. My name's MG by the way, nice to meet you." </p><p>"Thanks, I'm Hope." She replies as they walk towards the Cafeteria. </p><p>"So, are you new here? I don't think I've seen you around here before." MG inquires. </p><p>"Yeah, I am. I actually just moved here from New Orleans, I just got here yesterday." </p><p>"Cool, New Orleans is pretty fun. This must be a big change from where you lived, are you adjusting okay?" </p><p>"Eh, not really. I kind of only know two people and I'm pretty sure one of them hates me already, but I'll get over it." </p><p>"Ah. You must be talking about the welcoming comity. Lizzie and Josie Saltzman, right?" </p><p>"Yep." </p><p>"I assume Lizzie is the one that you think hates you. Don't worry about her, she's actually really nice once you get to know her." </p><p>"So I hear." </p><p>As the two arrive at the cafeteria, MG leads her to the buffet, and they pick out food together. </p><p>"Why don't you sit with me and my friends, I think you might know a couple of them," The curly haired boy implies with a smile. </p><p>"Hm, I wonder who they could be." Hope says with complete sarcasm. </p><p>Hope was being sarcastic, but she was using it as a mask to hide the pure fear festering inside her. She hadn't planned on facing Lizzie again, at least until she absolutely had to. Nevertheless, she decided that sitting with them was the best way to get closer to Josie and maybe reconcile with Lizzie. So, she walked to the table with MG and took a seat next to him, a seat which also happened to be right across from Josie. </p><p>"Hope! Hey, I didn't know you knew MG." </p><p>"Yeah, we actually only met a few minutes ago. He helped me find the cafeteria because I got a little lost," Hope explains with nervous laughter. </p><p>"Well you would have known If you, I don't know, listened to me when I pointed it out to you," Lizzie retorts as she takes a seat next to Josie. </p><p>"Haha, yeah I'm sorry about that. I guess I was just tired from the drive down," Hope says in reply trying to avoid the fact that she wasn't paying attention because she literally couldn't take her eyes off Josie. </p><p>"Is that also why you were drooling over my sister like a creep, or was that for another reason"    </p><p>Josie cuts in, "That's enough Lizzie, there's no need to make fun of her, she said she was tired." </p><p>Hope's heart is pretty much doing back flips right now. She doesn't know whether to be angry at Lizzie for the constant embarrassment, or to be happy that Josie so readily defends her from her evil twin. Instead of making up excuses Hope just decides that it's best if she tell the truth instead, even if it's still embarrassing. How could it get any worse than it already is? </p><p>"I was staring because I think she's pretty. Sorry if it made you uncomfortable Josie, I honestly didn't know I was doing it." </p><p>"HAH!" Lizzie exclaimed with excitement as she crossed her arms, "I told you she was drooling." </p><p>"LIZZIE! she wasn't drooling, stop being so mean to her." </p><p>At this point sitting at that table was getting too much for Hope's pride, so she decided it was time to go. </p><p>"You know what, I think I'm gonna go eat this in my room." </p><p>"No, wait. I'm sorry, you didn't make me uncomfortable. I didn't even notice I swear." Jose says to Hope, stopping her in her tracks. "Lizzie, apologize," she demands in a firm voice. </p><p>"Fine whatever, just stop looking at me like you're gonna kill me," Lizzie says. With a sigh she continues, "Hope, I'm sorry that I keep making fun of you." </p><p>"Don't worry about it." She accepts it aloud, but she doesn't mean it. She just thinks it'll make Josie feel better. "I'm still gonna go, this is just a little too much drama for one day. See you guys later." Hope waves goodbye and tries to walk away again, but of course is interrupted again. </p><p>"Hang on," says Josie, "We're still on for tonight, right?" </p><p>"Wouldn't miss it." </p><p>Finally, Hope makes a clean break from the incredibly awkward conversation and goes straight to her room. As soon as she gets inside, she drops on her bed face first and yells into the sheets. Eventually she rolls over and checks her phone only to see a text from Josie. This automatically brightens Hoe’s entire mood. </p><p>From Josie: </p><p>I'm really sorry about my sister. If you're not completely scared off for good, would you want to sit with us at lunch again tomorrow and start over. </p><p>Hope thinks for a minute about her request. Should she risk another day getting made fun of by Lizzie, or should she give her another chance to make Josie happy? 'I mean, it's Josie and MG over Lizzie. That's an obvious answer,' She thinks to herself. And without a second thought, Hope picks up her phone to reply. </p><p>From Hope: </p><p>I will, but you're gonna have to ask your sister to go a little easier on me tomorrow lol. </p><p>From Josie: </p><p>Your wish is my command. ;) See you after seventh. </p><p>'Another wink huh. Maybe I should start reading into that.' </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You guys seemed to really like my last chapter so thanks for the kudos, your comments were so sweet!!<br/>Also this chapter isn't much longer, it's kinda hard to think stuff up sorry.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is short and probably has a lot wrong with it, but this is my first time writing a fic so go easy on me please. comment and let me know if I should continue it. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>